Hanging By a Moment With Tratie
by SephCurrentDaughterofPoseidon
Summary: You are going to have to excuse the title... I'm obsessed with Lifehouse This is a series of one-shots with Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner. The one shot can range to anything really so enjoy the awesomeness that is Tratie!
1. I Love an Idiot

**Welcome to my Tratie series! Anyway this one is in Katie's POV I don't own PJO or HoO**

Katie was walking over to the dining pavilion with her cabin, it was lunch time and they'd all been out in the fields watching over the strawberries, the sun was out and Mr. D must have been angry over something, because it had to have been over one hundred degrees out there. When she got there, they sat down at their table and got their food , ready to eat. Her little four year old sister, Tulip, dropped her food, she looked around with a terrified look on her face, as if someone was going to slap her. Katie got up to help her, but someone beat her there, and when she realized who it was she almost had a heart attack.

Travis Stoll was squatting beside her, he wiped her tears away, smiled at her and whispered, "Come on, that is no reason to cry, you're way too pretty to be doing that."

She smiled up at him, showing off missing teeth, "I am?"

Travis nodded, "Definitely, and you know who you look like?" He leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

"I do?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I haven't met anyone prettier than her."

Katie figured that he was talking about someone from the Aphrodite cabin, she felt a dull anger for some reason, it was not jealousy, she was _not_ jealous!

She walked over to her little sister and said, "Come on sweetie, you want something to eat?"

She nodded and said, "Can Travis come two?"

Katie looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he nodded and smiled down at the small girl, "Yeah, Tulip, Travis can come two." She flashed him a smile and we walked over to a nymph.

"Excuse me? Can I get some more food?" Katie asked her

She spun around and looked them up and down… Katie knew this girl, it was Maple, she was a stuck up snob, and really didn't like anyone in the Demeter cabin, which, if you think about it, made no sense whatsoever.

"No," she sniffled, then she turned around, "we don't have any more."

"It's okay," Katie told Tulip, "you can have mine."

"No, Katie, one second, I see more food."

The nymph turned in Travis' direction and she had an angry look in her eyes, until she realized the way that he looked, Katie did _not_ have a crush on Stoll, but that didn't mean that he wasn't cute. She casted him a flirty smile, before saying, "If _you _want more food, I will be happy to give you more, but there is no more for the Demeter cabin."

Travis looked at her in disbelief, "You are going to let a four year old girl go without food, come on she spilt hers on the ground."

She shrugged, "Not my problem."

"Oh, it is, your-" Katie slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Tulip, go and take my food. Travis, watch your mouth. Maple, go and jump in to a pile of weed killer."

Maple sucked her breath in and disappeared, Tulip left to go and eat, and her and Travis were left alone behind the pavilion, "Listen, thank you for helping Tulip… I would have never have guessed that you were good with kids."

He shrugged, "I have many surprises up my sleeve; you'll never know what I'll do next."

She sighed, "Well, we should probably go and eat."

He nodded and the two of them walked back into the pavilion, Tulip was eating away, a large smile on her face as she saw the two of them walking up together. She walked over to the Demeter table and waited for her siblings to finish eating. Around two minutes later, Travis walked up and plopped down beside her. She frowned, they weren't supposed to sit at different tables.

"Travis," Katie asked, confused, "what are you doing?"

"You have nothing to eat… now you do." He pushed his tray in her direction.

She smiled over at him, but then she thought for a moment… why was he being so nice? She looked over at him, confused.

"I didn't poison it Gardner, just being friendly."

Hesitantly she picked up her fork and took a bite out of the mac and cheese. It tasted normal, so she took another bite. She saw that Travis was looking at her intently, which made her self-conscious she swallowed the bite that she had and placed her fork down.

"Thank you Travis," she said, "you can have the rest of it."

He was about to argue when the pavilion bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch hour, it was a Sunday, so she had the day off, she decided to go back to the field and check on the plants she was still a bit confused by what Travis was nice enough to do for her, she had no idea what to think. She made it to the field and went into the gardening shed, her strawberries needed all the water that they were going to get in the heat.

She walked over to the tap on the far wall and turned it on, she put the can under it and waited for it to get full, when she heard footsteps over the sound of water splashing in the bucket. She spun around and saw that Travis was standing in the doorway… he has been really friendly lately.

She turned around and smiled at him, "You need anything Travis?"

He shook his head, "Nothing really, just thought that I would come out here and keep you company, I have like half an hour to kill before me and Connor have our next prank… the Poseidon cabin is gonna flip." He said it with such passion that Katie felt herself wanting the prank to work.

"So, whatcha working on Gardner?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Nothing really, I'm just watering my plants."

She picked up the watering can and walked towards the door. There must have been a pipe or something that she missed the last time, because her foot made contact with it, and she flew forward, hitting Travis, and making them both tumble to the ground.

She was on top of him, looking into his eyes, they had to have been the prettiest blue that she ever saw, and he was looking back at her, neither of them said a word, she had no idea what would have happened next if this hadn't:

"Hey Travis are you…." Connor's eyes were as wide as fifty cent pieces. He slowly backed out of the shed and ran out of the fields.

Katie rolled off of Travis, "You know, that was the fastest that he ever shut up, I'm going to have to remember that."

Katie rolled her eyes, "Stoll, you and your brother are idiots."

"Yeah, but you love me for it." A blush crept into her cheeks, because she had to admit that no matter how much she hated the fact, she did love him.


	2. The Giant War

**Well, I always thought that Travis and Katie would have worked together in the Giant War, so this is what happened.**

Katie Gardner was waiting with her cabin for Percy to give them their positions to fight. He placed them together with the Hermes cabin by the lake. They all stood there, waiting for the attack. "Hey Katie," a voice beside her said.

She turned around and saw Travis Stoll standing there, "Hi, Travis," she said curtly, she was still angry at him for the prank that he played on her earlier, the marshmallows had been murder to get out of her hair.

"Come on, Katie, I know that you're not _still_ mad at me!" Travis whined.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Katie demanded.

"Because, I could have done worse," he informed her.

"Oh, in that case," Katie said sarcastically, "I guess that changes everything."

"I knew you would understand!" Travis said happily, completely ignoring her obvious sarcasm.

"Go rot in Hades," Katie snapped, turning away from him.

"I might just do that after today," Travis said lightly.

Just then the earthborn exploded out of the ground fifty feet in front of them.

"Stoll that's nothing to joke about."

"I wasn't joking, Gardner," Travis informed her, "I was merely stating facts."

"Travis," Katie said, a hint of desperation in her voice, "shut up."

He might have said something else, but the monsters were right in front of them.

Katie had no idea how many times she would have died if Travis wouldn't have been there. Once with an earthborn that snuck up on her, Travis disintegrated it before it could hurt her. Another time with a snake woman, she had her ankle with one of those nets that they normally used; she would have died if Travis hadn't cut the rope and released her ankle. He'd saved her more times than she could count, but just when she was getting used to him watching her back, they were separated….

**(After the Battle)**

Neither of the sides were victorious, it was a draw, since the sun was coming up. Katie's sister Miranda had been wounded and she was in the make-shift infirmary with her while the Apollo cabin took the arrow that embedded itself in her should out, and gave her some ambrosia.

Her and her newly healed sister were about to leave, when she heard Will Solace's voice shout, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Him and one of his brothers were running in with a horrifyingly familiar person unconscious and bloody on a stretcher.

Katie said, "Um, you can take care of our cabin for now?"

Miranda gave Katie a pitying look before saying, "Yeah, go and look after the idiot." She left the room and Katie walked over to where, a son of Hermes was laying. The Apollo cabin was looking after them, but she saw the slice that was in his stomach, they put the nectar over it and the cut started closing, slowly, and Travis' breathing was becoming more steady.

"Katie," Will asked, "do you think that you could watch him while we're working with the others?"

Katie nodded and sat down on the floor beside him, where he was laying. Travis Stoll was semiconscious and looking at her.

Katie smiled weakly at him, and he smiled back. "Hey Gardner," Travis groaned.

"Hi, Travis," Katie said quietly, "you know that I didn't want you to really go to Hades, right?"

He shrugged, "I'm sorry about that prank that I played on you earlier."

She nodded, "Don't worry," she assured him, "I forgive you."

He smiled, "You know that it is really sad that we have to get to these extreme circumstances to be nice to each other."

She nodded in agreement, "How about we try to not kill each other, and be friendlier to each other?"

He nodded, "I like that idea. Friends?"

Katie nodded, "Friends."

**(After the final battle of the Giant war)**

Travis was looking around, trying to find someone, but she was nowhere to be found, fear closed around his heart making it hard to breath. He was becoming frantic; he hadn't seen Katie Gardner anywhere. Just then he saw one of her sisters.

"Miranda," he shouted.

She looked at him and said, "Katie's by the Argo II, I think she was looking for you."

He could have died in relief, Katie was alive! he ran over to the ship and froze when he saw her, she was making sure that the little kids were getting on the ship.

"KATIE!" Travis yelled, the daughter of Demeter looked up, as soon as she saw who it was, she broke into a smile.

She walked slowly over to him.

"You have no idea how good to see that you're alive," Travis told her.

"Likewise Stoll," she agreed.

They laughed in relief to be alive; when they stopped they just looked at each other. Katie suddenly threw her arms around him, pulling a surprised Travis Stoll into a hug.

"Geez, Gardner," Travis joked, he was still hugging her, "I never thought that you would be this happy around me."

He felt her head shake on his chest where she was laying it, "Travis, don't be stupid, of course I'm happy to see you!"

He chuckled and she let go of him, but he held her at arm's length. He looked at her in the eyes and she was smiling. He realized that he might have the slightest crush on the daughter of Demeter that he was holding at the moment.

"Come on, Stoll," Katie said, her hands on his shoulders, "let's get out of here."

"Alright," Travis said, "one last thing." He leaned over and pressed his lips lightly on hers, he was expecting her to pull away or something along those lines, but she kissed him back.

Someone cleared their throat loudly, Travis pulled away from Katie and saw Connor and Miranda standing side by side, "Well," Connor said, "I saw that coming."

Travis rolled his eyes, and the four of them walked over to the large ship, getting ready to go home. One thing pleased him above everything that happened that day, and that was that Katie hadn't let go of his hand since they boarded the boat.

**Well, not my finest work, but hopefully not awful.**

**I own everything HAHAHAHAHAH... well I think so, but Rick says I don't... well there goes my dreams :/**


	3. She Loves This Idiot

**This is a continuation for the first chapter! Cause someone asked me to do a sequel so here it is! I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

**(The next day)**

"Hey Travis!" Travis heard a voice call, he looked over and saw Katie Gardner coming over to him. He'd just gotten out of the shower, so he was hoping that he could pass off the fact that his face was flushed because of the warm water.

"Yeah, Katie?" he asked.

"I was wondering who you said that Tulip looked like, she's been giggling about it ever since she left breakfast yesterday morning."

"Oh, that?" Travis asked, feeling his face heat up even more. How was he supposed to tell her that he told Tulip that she looked like Katie?

"Yeah," Katie said, looking up at him curiously.

"Well, um, I, uh…." He trailed off, he really didn't know what to say. Yeah, he'd had a crush on her for years, but that didn't mean a thing, there was no way that Gardner liked him, she was good enough to get someone way better than him, not to mention the fact that she was way out of his league.

She was frowning, "Travis-"

"Look at the time," Travis said hurriedly, "I've gotta meet Connor out by the forest!" With that lame excuse, he dashed off, getting as far away from her and his overall embarrassment as possible.

He rushed into the Hermes cabin, and saw that Skylar was lazily lounging in one of the bunks. "What you doing here, Stoll?"

He shrugged, "What about you?"

"Will's teaching archery, I have fifteen more minutes to kill."

Travis nodded, and looked over at the wall.

"So who were you running away from?"

The question caught him off guard, "What?"

"You were running into the cabin with a frantic look on your face, so I imagine that you were running from someone… did you steal Clarisse's spear and chuck it in the toilets again?"

"No," Travis said, "I haven't pulled a prank all day."

Skylar looked at him, apparently thinking hard, Travis wasn't worried, there was no way she would be able to figure it out.

"Katie asked you what you whispered in that kid's ear," she said finally.

He literally fell off of his bunk (on the top) and to the ground in shock, but it didn't even faze him, "How… how… how?" he repeated.

"She was skipping around the camp, practically singing, 'I look like Katie.'" She informed him, "she never told Katie, and Katie was bound to be curious, not too hard to put together, dear brother. I just have one question."

"What?" Travis sighed, and he knew exactly what she was going to ask.

"Why in the name of Hades didn't you tell her!"

Well, he was right. "Because, Katie does _not_ feel that way about me."

Skylar face palmed, "Go!"

"What?" Travis demanded, finally picking himself up from the floor.

"You heard me," she snapped, "leave, you are not allowed back into this cabin until you go and you talk to Katie!"

"You can't kick me out!" Travis exclaimed, "I am the councilor of this cabin!"

"Well, the rest of them will happily help me when they figure out who put the invisible screaming alarm clocks under everyone's pillow, you know the ones that were enchanted so that only they could hear them?"

Travis said a few curses in ancient Greek before he stalked out of the door, complaining about how infuriating girls were.

He walked down the path, trying to keep a clear head, why in the name of Hades wouldn't Skylar listen to him, it didn't matter how much he liked her! But he walked forward to the strawberry fields, that's where she was bound to be… Oh he saw her alright she was leaning over on a shovel resting, it was a really hot day after all.

He slowly walked over when he was about five yards away, Katie turned around and seemed to notice him standing there. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, Stoll?"

"Oh, um, hi, Katie," Travis said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, um, no, nothing is wrong?"

"Then why are you acting so nervous?"

"Nervous? What makes you think that I'm nervous?" Travis asked hurriedly, gods, what was with that girl and making him act like an idiot?

"You're rubbing the back of your neck… you do that when you're nervous." She blurted out. Her eyes widened a bit and he saw her face turn a light pink.

He frowned, "Is there something wrong with you?"

"Oh, um no, nothing at all. What can I help you with today?"

"Oh, that, I, uh, I came here to answer that question that you asked me earlier."

"Oh, okay," she straightened, up, crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Oh, well um, I told your sister that…" he trailed off, his palms were sweaty and he felt his face heating up. Why couldn't he just tell her? How hard was it to say _you, I told her that she looked like you_?

"Travis," Katie said laughing a bit, "I'm not a mind reader, if you want me to know who it was, you're going to have to actually say it."

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

"Well…" she prompted, a small smile on her lips.

Travis took in a deep breath, but he let it out as he came to a discovery, "You already know!"

Her smile widened, "No I don't!"

"Face it Katie, you already know that I said that your sister looked like you!"

With that she leaned in a pressed her lips to his, "I know I knew," she said when she pulled away. "I wanted to hear you say it."

"You mean that you made me go through all of that, so you could hear me call you pretty?"

She smiled. "And it was amusing to watch," she admitted.

"You know," Travis said, "I think that I might be rubbing off on you."

Katie grinned, "It's not so bad."

"Oh I know," Travis kissed her once more the pulled away from her. "I'll be able to sleep in my cabin now."

"Why wouldn't you have before?" Katie asked curiously.

"Skylar kicked me out, told me off for not telling you earlier."

Katie shook her head, "Travis, what am I going to do with you?"

He shrugged, "Put up with me?"

Katie nodded, "For some reason it's worth it."

"Come on, Katie, you know you love me," Travis joked.

"Sure I do, whatever puts you to sleep at night," Katie said, she pecked him on the lips. "I have to get back to work, and you need to tell your sister to let you back into the cabin."

He nodded and raced off, thank the gods Skylar wouldn't use that blackmail now, he shuddered at the thought of that happening.

* * *

**Alright I would like to thank SkylarRocaineDaughterofHerme s for making Skylar, she is famous! (Well to me she is!) If you like Skylar in this one check out Stealing the Sun's Heart on her profile! :)**

**I own absolutely nothing, you hear that? NOTHING!**

**Review, they are my inspiration! **


	4. Flowers From Demeter

**TRAVIS**

Travis was sitting in the infirmary, still pondering how he landed there. Was it his stupidity, or something else. There was a really good chance that it was the first one, but he wasn't too sure, mostly because of what happened before. He thought back to the events that happened.

* * *

He was walking down a strange path in the forest, ever since he and Connor got there, they made it their business to know every nook and cranny of this camp; that involved scouting out strange parts of the forest. He was getting bored, and was considering turning back when something caught his eye.

It was a flower, but not just any flower, this one was gorgeous. The stem was a deep green, and the petals seemed to change color every time the light hit it in a different direction. He was admiring it, when he remembered that his girlfriend, a certain daughter of Demeter, would probably love a flower like this.

You see there was just one problem: the flower was on the top of a huge cliff. It had to be like thirty feet in the air, and the ground was really hard. He was debating, because this was really not a good idea, he knew that if he fell from high enough up, it was likely death. Normally he would veto the idea just at that thought. Then the thought of Katie, her beautiful smile, her wonderful laugh, the deep green eyes, and the gorgeous green eyes, came to his mind, and he threw all caution to the wind, he was a Stoll after all.

He closed his eyes, gathering up his courage, and he climbed for it. The climb wasn't all that bad, as a matter of fact, it was dead easy, the hand holds were large, and the places to set his feet were roomy, not that he would let Katie know that. In no time flat he was up on the cliff, level with the exquisite flower, which was now shining a vibrant green which was the same color of Katie's eyes when she was happy.

He hesitated, what if this was a test? What if Demeter (who was not a big fan of him) was testing him, what if she was seeing what he would do with the plant? Then again, as he looked at it, the flower was giving off a _pick-me-an-give-me-to-Katie_ aura that was really hard to ignore.

_Screw it_, he thought, he bent down and picked the plant, if Demeter wanted to blast him to bits, let her, it would be worth the look Katie would have on her face once she saw this.

He walked over to the cliff, and began his decent to the ground below, little did he know that he would be going a lot faster than he would like. Just when he was half way down, a huge vine stuck out of the wall of the cliff, knocking him off, and sending him flying toward the dirt. As soon as he smacked into the ground, he blacked out.

* * *

Travis woke up with a loud groan. He opened his eyes, and saw the infirmary. At least he wasn't an appetizer for a wandering hellhound. He looked around and with a start saw a beautiful pair of green eyes, filled to the brim with concern, he could have lost himself in them, if it wasn't for the hug that he got seconds later. When she pulled back, he saw that she had a tear trailing down her cheek.

"Hey," he croaked, "no need to cry."

"Don't tell me not to cry, idiot," she snapped, wiping a tear from her eye. "You've been out for three days!"

Travis' eyes widened, "Three _days!"_

Katie nodded, and squeezed his hand gently.

He wanted to scream, the flower was gone. The very thing that he'd gone out and risked his neck for was gone. He would never see that smile that the flower was going to bring, or that spark of glee that would have come to her eyes from the joy of looking at it.

Just when he was about to start cursing every god out there, he felt something in his spare hand, when he looked down, he saw the beautiful plant just sitting there, it was now the same color as Katie's eyes when he'd first woken up, a very beautiful sight.

"Katie," Travis said, groaning as he sat up. "There was a reason that I was up on that cliff."

"Yeah," she agreed, "you're an idiot."

"Well, aside from the obvious," Travis said smiling.

"What was the reason then, Stoll?" Katie questioned.

He showed her the flower, and he saw her eyes light up like never before. "Travis," she breathed, "it's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it," I told her, handing the plant over.

"It's a flower only found in Demeter's garden! It shows up to only her favorites."

Travis grinned, Demeter finally accepted him!

_Yes, _a voice in his head said, _but if you hurt my daughter, I'll be sending you to my other one, down in Hades._

Her presence faded out of his head, and he looked up at Katie, she was positively beaming. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his, sending him into the Elysian Fields.

Yeah, this was something else, it was a goddess, but he wasn't sure which one, it was either Demeter, or Aphrodite, all he knew was he'd never been more thankful to anyone.

* * *

**You're probably thinking that she hasn't updated in forever, and this is all she has? Well, I am terribly sorry, and I am really busy, I'm writing in my spare time, which, with all the homework that I have, is not a lot.**

**I own absolutely nothing... so sad!**

**Until my next one-shot:**

**Peace,**

**Kayla**


End file.
